Transformations
by Emcab15
Summary: Andy's heart has been broken too many times. All she wants is a way to fix herself and get her life together. When she is enetered in an Officer Exchange Program without her knowledge, she gets the perfect chance to do just that. But what she gets is so much better. I know the summary is crappy but please read it. This is my first story so be patient. Rated T for language and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic so be patient with me. If there are any spelling mistakes comment please! Feel free to give me some instructive critisim, I can take it. If you want to review just because thats cool too. I don't own Rookie Blue...sadly :-( Have fun reading it.**

Chapter One: Time for Change

Andy McNally stood in the woman's locker room and looked at herself in the mirror.

_**I look the same. **_She thought suddenly. _**I look the same as I did on my first day. **_A panic swept over Andy as she thought _**Have I changed at all?**_

Andy quickly thought back to what she had done in the past four years, and suddenly realized how insignificant all she had done seemed. Tracy's dream of being a detective came true. Chris was a dad. Gail became a lesbian. Dov is in a relationship with a normal, well semi-normal, girl.

Sure she had gone undercover but that really was it. She hadn't become a parent, a spouse, a detective, and at the moment she was single. It had never really bothered her until now, and now it wouldn't leave her mind.

"Andy!" Gail yelled bringing her back from her thoughts,

"Yeah?" she asked confused.

"Parade starts in two minutes!" Gail screamed.

"Shit" Andy swore as she and Gail started running to Parade. They had almost made it when all of the sudden someone rounded the corner….. into Andy.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed as Gail steadied her. The man looked at them and smiled,

"It's no biggie," he said in a laughing tone. That is when she got her first good look at the man,

He was very tall, at least 6' 3". But that was the least remarkable thing about him. He had wavy jet black hair that was longish but he pulled it off. His eyes were the bluest eyes she had ever seen on a male and they were framed with dark, long lashes. He had an athletic build and was very tanned. The thing she noticed most though was his easy smile that spread across his face and went into his eyes. She had a strange feeling that she could share anything and everything with this guy.

Andy had never met anyone like him before but yet he looked oddly familiar. Before she could figure out where she knew him from he reached out his hand and said cheerfully

"I'm Jason Walker,"

Out of habit Andy shook his hand and responded,"I'm An-"

Before she could finish speaking Gail grabbed her hand and muttered,"And we're late," as she practically dragged Andy towards Parade.

As they ran Gail looked at Andy and said, "Well if I wasn't gay and in a relationship I would've totally have tapped that," Andy looked at Gail in disbelief and exclaimed, "Gail!" as they both started laughing Gail pulled open the door and the laughs died in their throat's"

They were met with stares from the whole entire division. Frank looked at them and said "Officer Peck, Officer McNally, thank you for joining us. Please sit down,"

Andy and Gail looked around. The only seats available were in the very front row. They both sat down as Frank started his daily routine of talking about current cases and so on. Andy let herself drift off into thought as he talked. She was not going to be out today because she was late. Most likely she and Gail would be on desk duty.

Suddenly Andy felt two pairs of eyes looking at her back, she didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was, but she turned around anyways and saw them looking at her. Marlo glared as she held Sam's hand. She looked annoyed at Andy for being late. As if her lateness had ruined Marlo's morning. Sam was looking at her as well his eyes though, were guarded and Andy couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Once she looked their way Marlo looked away but Sam kept gazing at her. When they made eye contact he held her gaze for a minute and a flash of pain went through Andy's heart as she remembered what had happened,

_Andy stood at the door to his room and looked at him. He layed there in the hospital bed and looked so different. There were tubes in his nose to help him breath and wire hooked up to machines used for who knows what. His usually tan skin was ghostly pale and for a second Andy thought he was sleeping but then he opened his eyes and at that instant Andy saw the Sam she knew. _

_She smiled at him and said, "Hi,' _

_He nodded back and whispered in a raspy voice, "Hey,"_

_They looked at each other for a while and finally Andy built up the courage to start talking _

_"Sam I-" before she could finish talking Sam interrupted her _

_"Don't McNally. What ever this is needs to stop. I'm with Marlo. We are happy. Our relationship is uncomplicated and easy. The one we have is messy and complicated. Just stop before you make a fool out of yourself. We are done. Just move on McNally. I don't need you and you sure as hell don't need me. So just go. Don't call, don't write, just don't talk to me unless its nescessary. Got it?" _

_Andy was loss for words. The shooting had put everything in perspective for her. All of a sudden everything was laid out in front of her. She was finally going to take control of the situation and now she let someone else do it again. She just stood there for a while staring at the floor. Sam didn't say anything. It went on like that for about five minutes until Oliver knocked on the door. _

_"Not interrupting anything am I?" _

_Sam opened his mouth to respond but Andy beat him to it "No our conversation is over,"_

_ She looked at Sam, "It's over,"_

_ With that she turned her back on him, their possible future, plus their relationship, and walked out the door._

A nudge from Chris, who was sitting behind Andy and Gail, brought her back to the world of the living."What are you looking at?" he asked.

Andy quickly gave him a smile and whispered, "Nothing,"

She turned back around and smiled to herself. She was glad Chris came back from Timmons. He had left for about a month when he showed up at Dov's door and asked if he could stay there. He had found out Christian wasn't his son. It turned out Christian's real dad was some random guy that Denise had cheated on him with while they were dating. When the man found out about Christian he had wanted to be in his son's life and Denise had decided Chris wasn't needed. She kicked him out of the house and Chris being the nice guy he is let her.

Now he was up for a T.O position and was starting to date again. But Andy knew that he still missed Christian and to Chris he'd always be his son.

Suddenly Gail leaned over and whispered, "He's announcing the officer for the exchange thing," she stated.

Andy looked at her like she was high "Gail what are you talking about?" She asked under her breath.

Gail looked at her like she was an idiot, " You know the big exchange trip? The one everyone's been talking about for weeks,"

Andy gave her a confused look and Gail rolled her eyes, "You know 15 is gonna send one person to 27 for three months and they're gonna send a person here for three months, ring any bells McNally?"

Andy nodded slowly she vaguely remembered the Sgt. Best mention the echange thing. The details were a bit blurry because that was the day after the conversation with Sam and she was a little out of it. "

I remember," she muttered

Gail rolled her eyes again and brought her attention back to Frank who was standing infront of the podium.

"Many of you have put in your applications for this officer exchange and even though it has taken a while for me to finally decide who should participate in this unique learning opprotunity I have come to a decision,"

Almost all of the rookies leaned forward in their seats at this,

"I have decided that the officer to do this exchange will be, despite her tardiness, Officer Andy McNally!"

Andy sat feeling very confused as everyone clapped for her and Chris and Dov patted her on the back, both whispering Congratulations. Andy stayed that way through the rest of Parade. **_How did I get into this program?_**_ S_he wonders _**I didn't even apply.** _Frank ended the meeting with a

"Protect, Serve, (And to Gail and Andy) and you two have volenteered for desk duty,"

Everyone but Gail and Andy laughed at this and they all filed out of the room

Andy went up to the podium and stood in front of Frank. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Need something McNally?" he asked her

"Yes sir," she responded, "Why did you pick me for the exchange program?" she asked.

He gave her a look before responding "Well McNally I reviewed all the applications and yours was by far the best,"

She gave him what seemed like he billionth confused look of the morning and said "But sir, I never applied,"

**So how'd you like it? Was is good? I hope you liked it! The mysterious Jason Walker will be explained more soon. I know Sam seemed like a jerk in this chapter but everything is never as it seems. I'm a major McSwarek fan! In case you guys were confused this is post season 4. Sam has already been shot and McCollins has already burned out. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The amount of positive reviews I got from you guys was overwhelming! I never expected to get so many follows on this fic and I just want to say thank you all! Goggiebe, I am very glad you liked it and I hope you will continue to like it! Bekaroo, we will all learn who Jason is and Why Sam's being such an *%$ very soon! Don't worry I won't leave you hangin'. kate1701, Don't worry I'm a major McSwarek fan too! But sadly they won't happen for a while yet. But there will be some McSwarek action very soon! , maybe they were the ones that put it in. Or maybe it was someone else. Who knows? All will be revealed soon enough! Misfit 1-3, Don't worry they will get back together soon. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! Linda p, Well he will be in this chapter tell me what you think of their interaction. Mcswarek01, I am so glad you love the chapter! As I said before, all will be revealed. Thank you to all of you who commented and folowed my story. Again if you have any suggestions feel free to comment or PM me. If there are any spelling mistakes or anything I can do to make this story better please tell me. Sadly I don't own Rookie Blue but we can all have dreams right? Have Fun! **

Chapter 2

Paperwork and Trash Talking

Frank looked at Andy as if she was a lunatic, "What do you mean you didn't apply?" He asked very slowly."I mean I didn't give you an application, or even know about this program until Gail mentioned it this morning," she replied.

Frank put his hands to his head and rubbed his temple, "So are you trying to tell me you don't want to do the exchange?" he asked sounding slightly exasperated

Andy stood there in front of him mouth agape, "No, no sir! That is not what I meant at all. I'm just wondering if I am really qualified to do this?"

Frank looked at Andy and told her to come with him to his office. When they got there he told her to sit down while he looked for something. She complied as he started looking for what he wanted to show her. She sat in silence for almost three minutes as he rummaged through his desk. Andy was starting to think he would never find it when all of a sudden he exclaimed "Got it!" She looked at him with her eyebrows raised as he pulled out a sheet of paper and showed it to her. It was "her" application.

"Your name is Andy McNally, correct?" he says looking down at the paper.

Andy nods feeling very puzzled.

"You have done three short-term undercover ops and one long-term one. Right?" he asks giving her an inquisitive look.

"Sir," she says "What does this have to do wi-"

"True or false?" he asks cutting her off.

"True," she mumbles

Frank nodded "McNally when we picked who was right to do this job it was a no-brainer once we got your application. Not only are you one of the most accomplished people that applied, don't tell anyone about this, you have the best attitude out of everyone that applied. Gail, Peck, Epestein, and Collins are great cops, but you have something about you McNally that makes people trust you. That makes you an amazing cop. I picked you for this because not only do I believe you will be able to do this job right, but also because I think you can forge a bond with 27's coppers and we need someone to be able to have friends in both divisions. That can be you McNally. Plus i think a change of scenery for a while will do you good.

Andy face flushes at the last part and points her head to the floor. Embarressed. Seeing this Frank puts his hand on her shoulder and gently says,

"Look McNally I know you are probably feeling a bit overwhelmed but I think you are perfect for this program. Sleep on it okay. Tell me what you want to do tomorrow morning,'

Andy nods and smiles at Frank looking relieved. He smiles back and says "Good. Now go see the rookies they are waiting for you,'

**Three Hours Later**

Andy sat in her desk and stared at the screen. Today was a slow day and being on desk duty made it even slower. At the moment she was looking up places for rent around 27's presinct. There were two places so far in her price range but they were in some pretty sketched up neighborhoods so she was torn on whether or not she should waste money on a hotel. That was _if_ she even went. She spent about thirty more minutes looking before she turned away from the computer in exasperation.

She turned around and faced Gail who was working at the desk behind her.

"This is pointless," she says glaring back at the computer.

"Hmm?" mumbles Gail lost in her work.

"I can't just drop everything and go, that's crazy! I mean I need to be close to my dad and my life is here at 15. Also if I leave I'd have to put all of my stuff in storage. I can't just go!"

"Then don't go," Gail mutteres eyes still on the screen.

"But it's such a wonderful oppotunity," she says, "It'd look awesome on my resume though, plus if I go I might meet some cute guy that isn't a jerk. Probably not but maybe. So maybe I should go,"

"Go for it," Gail says still completely engrossed in what was on the computer.

"Yeah but I can't just drop everything..."

This goes on for the rest of shift until Gail firmly tells her to shut it, but Andy can't stop thinking about whether or not she should go. Feeling very confused she decided to go for a jog before stopping at The Penny. She quickly goes to the locker room and changes before she puts on her earbuds and walks into the parking lot. She is just about to leave when all of a sudden someone walks out of the building. It's Marlo.

Andy nods at her and trys to wallk around the woman who has stopped in her tracks after seeing Andy, but the woman wouldn't let her past "Is there something you need?" she asks Marlo, the older woman sneers and says "Sorry McNally I don't like girls,"

Andy gave her a look of toltal disbelief. "What does that mean?" she asks annoyed.

"Don't give me that Mcnally, I saw you being all cozy with Sgt. Best," sneered Marlo

"Look Marlo, whatever you thought you saw you didn't see. Me and Sgt. Best were just talking," Andy replies furious of being accused of sleeping with a married man.

"You know McNally I would believe you if I hadn't seen you making googly eyes at _my_ boyfriend!" Spat Marlo

"Well you better get your facts straight because he was the one looking at me, and who could blame him with what he has to look at everyday!"Andy knew that she had hit Marlo's weak spot with that. The other woman looked just about ready to pull Andy's hair out when all of a sudden a man's voice yells.

"An, there you our! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Andy turns around startled as Jason Walker comes jogging over to her and says "Ready to go babe?"

Marlo's mouth dropped open as he draped his arm over Andy. She didn't see him give Andy a quick wink as he turned towards Marlo and says "Who's your friend babe?"

Andy gives him a big fake smile and says "No one, ready to go?" He nods and Andy proceeds to drag him towards the gate and once they are safely out of sight she pushes him away from her and says "What the hell were you doing!"

Jason shrugs his shoulders and says " You looked like you needed help so thats what I did,"

Andy looks at him and whispers "Why would you help me you don't even know me,"

Jason shrugs and says "Thats what police officers are supposed to do right?" Andy gives him a questioning look.

"What didn't know I was an officer?" he says with a grin

"I have never seen you around before," she responds

"Thats because I work at 27 division,"

Andy looked at him. "Are you the guy that they sent here for the exchange?"

He smiles and says "No I'm the guy they sent to talk to the person coming there,"

When Andy gave him a look of confusion he went on to explain that the people doing the program had to learn the area where they were working and who the bad guys were, so they send officers to talk to the participents. When he was finished Andy gave him one of her killer McNally glares and says,

"So the reason you helped me back there is so that you can lecture me on how amazing 27 is?"

He shakes his head and says "No, the reason I helped you is because you looked like you needed help and I helped you. Do I think you should come to 27? Yeah, but not because it's amazing, which it totally is, but because from what I saw back there you seem to need a break from the crazy of 15,"

Andy stood there in shock **_Am I so easy to read that even random strangers know how messed up my life_ is?** She wonders.

Seeing her reaction he reached forward and touched her shoulder "Look,' he says "I'm not saying that you need to pack up and leave 15 for good, but three months at 27 will show you that you don't have to deal with bitches like her on a daily basis,"

"Why do you want me to do the exchange so bad?" she asked "You barely know me,"

He looked her in the eyes and whispered "I just have this feeling about you, like I need to help you," and with that he he walked away leaving her to ponder what he had just told her.

**Wow so lots off stuff happened in this chapter right? Sorry there hasn't been too much interaction with the rest of the rookies besides Gail but I promise there will be some in the next chapter, along with some McSwarek too. So how do you guys like Jason. Why do you guys think he's familar? I really hope this chapter met you expectations and I will try to write more soon! Bye for now! -Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Yesterday I was busy back to school shopping. I had to go early so I could get the good Ticonderoga pencils. Today I was volenteering at the library so I couldn't start typing until late. The episode tonight was sooo good. So I got a lot of positive reviews and I want to just say thanks to everyone that followed me and reviewed the story. Some of you were a bit confused about the last chapter and I just want to make things clear. When Jason said he had a feeling like he needed to help her, it just meant that he has this feeling after seeing what was going on with Marlo that she needs a change and his way of helping her is trying to get her to come over to 27 for a while. I will not have him playing Superman to Andy the whole story. Sadly he won't be in this chapter but he will be in the next ones. jh126, I am really glad that you liked my story. Don't worry though, Andy will have more love interests other then Sam. MP31, yes, yes it can... Bekaroo, wow.. you review was so amazing I read it to my family. I hope this chapter will make you love, love, love my story even more. RookieBlueFanatic, I am sorry that I make Marlo out to be such a bitch but I would feel bad if she was an amazing person with a boyfriend in love with someone else. I don't know if Sam gets shot in the finale but he will get shot at some point this season so this is after that. linda p, Sorry he is not an angel... but he sure looks like one. ejliason, well here you go. Mcswarek01, Love you! Just kidding. Not really. Gonna go and hide now JK. Sammei1998, I was wondering if anyone would notice that. Glad you like it! Goggiebe, Sorry that he is not in this chapter but I can gurantee there will be some. CMT1992 THANK YOU! YOU ARE AMAZING! If I didn't get some of you guys I'm sorry I love you all! And just to clarify something I just want to say that to those who have been asking I am 13. I hope that doesn't effect your guys' opinion of my story. I once owned Rookie Blue. Then I woke up and realized I don't own Rookie Blue. **

Chapter Three  
The Penny

Andy walked into The Penny to be greeted by a chorus of "Congratulations!" and "Wait it go Mcnallys!" She smiled as she was assaulted with a hug from Noelle and a rather drunk kiss on the cheek from Oliver. When she was finally able to fend of the crowd she made her way over to her usual table where her friends were already seated.

"Thanks for warning me about all that," she says as she takes the space between Traci and Dov. Dov grinned and said some smartass comment that earned him a slap on the back of the head from Chloe and a dirty look from Gail. Andy didn't hear what he said though she was too caught up in her own thoughts about what had happened with Jason to pay attention to Dov being chewed out by Gail.

_**Has my life really gotten so messed up that random strangers want to take me on as a charity case? **_She thought as the rest of the rookies were talking about some case that had happened today. She quickly thought about all that had happened in the past year and quickly came to the realization that yes, her life was in fact messed up. For one she was working with three of her exes and was on speaking terms with only one, Nick. For another she was always apologizing to her friends. She had never really thought much about that before but now after her talk with Jason it seemed so obvious.

She goes undercover for six months and she is still apologizing for that one year later. She hooks up with Nick once and Gail still holds it against her even though she is in a happy relationship with a _woman_. The more she thinks about the more it rings true. In their first year everyone treated her like anyone else, but now it seemed to Andy that she had slowly acclimated to being _**that girl. **_The girl that still pined after a guy even though they broke up more then a year ago. The girl that everyone tiptoed around in fear that she was to fragile to handle anything. They treated her like everyone treated Traci after Jerry died.

All of a sudden she felt something cold dripping over her head and shoulders and looked up to see Marlo standing over her with an empty pitcher of beer and a smirk on her face.

"You bitch!" Andy screams as she abbrubtly stands up. As everyone in the bar turns their attention to Marlo and Andy, Marlo quickly puts an innocent look on her face.

"Oh my gosh Andy!" she exclaims "I am so sorry my hand must have slipped! Are you okay?"

Andy glared at her and screamed " Are you kidding me! I know you did that on purpose!"

Marlo looked at Andy as if she were crazy and said "Look McNally I know you think I'm a horrible person and all but you gotta put the past in the past. I am not out to get you. And I most certainly did not do that on purpose. I would rather be friends than enemies. What do you say?"

Andy looked around everyone was staring at her expectantly. Some people even had pity in their eyes. As if she was the pathetic witch who poured a whole thing of beer on a person. If she said yes she would be putty in Marlo's hands. If she said no people would think she was some jealous bitch who couldn't let anything go. But she knew she was right.

"No," she said "I know you did that on purpose Cruz. I won't be the one asking for your forgiveness." Marlo gave her a pitying look and says "Okay McNally but when you are willing to let go of this crazy grudge you have against me just say. Okay McNally?" With that she turned and walked towards the bar where she had some friends from SWAT waiting giving Andy stony glares.

Andy turned back around to her friends. "Can you believe that bitch," she said as she sits down "I mean she pours her drink on me and then trys to get me to apologize. What a bitch move!" Andy says while rolling her eyes. "Right guys?" When she isn't met with a wave of agreement she looks up and see's them all giving her weird looks. "Whats the matter guys?" she asks.

Traci gives her a gentle smile and says "Andy from where I was sitting it looked like an accident,"

Andy gives them all slightly betrayed looks "Do you all think that?" she asks. None of them would meet her eyes.

"Andy," Gail says softly "I think you should just give up on the grudge your holding. It is obviously clouding your judgement,"

"Yeah," Chris adds in "Besides you will feel so much better once that is all up in the air," That was met by approving nods from the rest of the group.

Andy couldn't believe this. They were taking _Marlo's_ side. The very person they had sworn they hated just one year ago. "Also," says Traci "She isn't that bad once you get used to her. She is actually kind of nice. Like once sh-" Traci never got a chance to finish because Andy had gotten up and was halfway out the door. "Andy!" they called but they might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

Andy walked through the door and kicked the first thing she saw on the sidewalk, it was a fire hydrant. "Owww!" she shouts through gritted teeth.**_ Well that was__ stupid_ **she thinks as collapses to the ground. As her eyes begin to water she suddenly hears a mans voice shout out "Andy?"

Her head swivels as she turns to see her ex-boyfriend running towards her. Once he is close enough he shouts "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to break your foot." Andy gives him a glare "Yeah Sam, I decided that_ Hey! Won't it be fun to break my foot. Because the rest of my life isn't so messed up as it is. Why not add a broken limb to the list?_"

Sam looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was kidding or not because her eyes were a little crazy. "What so wrong with your life?" he asks "And why are you soaked?"

Andy glared at him "Well the reason I am soaked is because _your_ lovely girlfriend decided it would be fun to pour a pitcher of water on _me," _

Sam shook his head "No Marlo wouldn't do that. I know her. She wouldn't do that,"

Andy gave him a sad and tired look "Well Sam if you know her so well then maybe you're right," And with that she got herself up and limped away.

**Sam's POV**

Sam stood on the sidewalk in shock. He had been able to ignore Andy ever since that day at the hospital. But today he had started to slip, she had caught him looking at her. And the pain in her eyes was so well hidden that if he hadn't known her as well as he did he may have not noticed, he did and he felt horrible. When he was in the ambulance she had thought he was unconsience but he just had his eyes closed and he could feel the tears sliding from her face as she cried and he could hear the pain in her voice as she asked the EMTs what was going on. At that moment he had vowed that he would make sure she never felt that way again and the only way he could do that was to make sure she got over him.

He had almost brroke that vow when he talked to her in the hospital. Almost. But he had managed to do what he wanted to do that day. He thought that was all he ever needed to do, but on his first day back one look at her told him different. She had immense pain in her eyes and all he wanted to do was enfold her in his arms and never let her go. He probably would have done that too, but then he found out about the exchange program, and he started to formulate a plan. That night he stayed late at the presinct and when no one was looking he slipped a copy of her resume into the growing pile on Frank's desk.

When she was announced as the officer to do the program he kept his face indifferent but on the inside he was full of sadness. He was sure that after she came back she would be completely over him and though that is what he wanted, it still pained him to have to let go of thier relationship forever. "Sam!" a voice yells behind him. He turn around. It was Marlo. "What are you doing out in the cold?" she asks "Nothing," he says as he walks towards the door.

**Andy's POV**

After Sam was out of sight Andy kept walking. She didn't know where she was going but she let her feet lead her as she thought about what had just happened. Sam had just talked to her. He had checked if she was okay and then basically told her that Marlo could do no wrong. She was sick of this all. The drama. The pain. The pity. She was done. Suddenly she knew where she was going. She let her feet drag her block after block until she was walking through the doors of the presinct. She proceeded to walk through 15 division until she stopped in front of the door to Frank's office and knocked. A second later Frank's voice called to come in. Andy took a breath before she opened the door. After what seemed like an hour she opened the door.

"McNally," Frank says as she walks into his office. If he noticed her slight limp or the fact that she was still pretty soaked from the beer he gave no acknowledgement. "What can I do for you?" There was a long pause before she says "I want to do the exchange,"

**Hey. Hey, yeah you. Did you like the chapter. If so review! Just so you guys know I am going to Boston for the weekend so I don't know if I can update until any lacrosse fans I am possibly meeting the best lacrosse player in the world so it is worth it. Next up the 27th division. Sorry that I made the rookies out to be bad friends but I'll fix it later...promise. I hope you guys got some answers from this chapter. Also I thinnk the rest of the story will be told from multiple points of view. Well bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! How was your guys' weekend. Mine was pretty awesome. My little bro got to meet his hero Paul Rabil (The best lacrosse player in the world) He got his Paul Rabil jersey signed and I got my hat signed. It was awesome. I got to do a ton of other things there too. Well sorry for the wait folks but internet at the hotel cost 18$ an hour. I would have updated earlier in the day but I had to go get new sneakers for cross country. This chapter was supposed to be multiple points of view but I thought that it would be better to have it from just Andy's. You will be meeting some new charecters this chapter so be prepared. A lot of you have asked me to update soon so here is my gift to all of you! I know I made out Andy's friends to be big asses but I needed Andy to have a reason to leave and that was a pretty good reason. Have no fear though, amends will be made. Thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry that I didn't have time to mention anyone but I have to put the computer away before my dad gets mad. Have fun! I don't own Rookie Blue... Someday. :,(**

Chapter Four

The 27 Division

Andy stood in front of the doors of the 27 division, an hour before parade, and took a deep breath. _**You can do this McNally! Fake it till you make it! **_She grimaces at her and Traci's motto. _**I need a new motto.**_ She thinks **_I_**_**t doesn't go with the new Andy.**_This Andy would be a go-getter. This Andy wouldn't shy away from a fight, whether it be for a case or for a friend. This Andy wouln't try to change herself for anyone.

She couldn't believe how fast her week had gone prior to this moment. It seemed just yesterday she had told Frank she wanted to do the program.

_Frank gave and a confused look. "Are you sure McNally," he says "I don't need your answer until tomorrow. You can sleep on it if you need to,"_

_Andy shook her head. "No sir. I have thought about it all day and I think your right. I do need a change for a while. I think it may be good for me,"_

_Frank smiled at her and says "McNally I am glad you came around. I really do think you are the best person for the job and I am happy that you accepted it. I can give you the rest of the week off if you need it so you can get your affairs in order,'_

_Andy smiled and nodded "Yes sir, that would be perfect," she says. They talked a little more about the program before Frank sees Andy yawn and orders her to go home. Andy gives him a thankful nod and leaves the building._

The rest of the week went by fast with her saying her goodbyes to her father and to Claire. She settled for an apartment in the best neighborhood she could find which was the fifth leading neighborhood in gang related deaths. Yay! She hadn't gotten any calls from the other rookies which really hurt. She knew she was the one that walked away but still, she thought they would at least call.

"An!" a voice calls causing her to jump. She turns to see Jason sprinting towards her. He skidded to a stop in front of her and gives her a toothy smile. "I was hoping I would catch you here!" he exclaims "Why are you outside in the cold?" he asks raising an eyebrow questioningly. When she blushes and looks at he ground he grins "Your scared!" he said impishly.

"Am not!" she exclaims rather childishly "I am just nerous because I don't know anyone..." Jason looks down at her, his eyes comical "Wow suddenly I don't count... That is a low blow An," he says putting his hand to his heart.

"I don't really know you Jason," she says with a playful glare.

"Well," he says "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here so early?" she says

"I workout before my shift," he responds immediatly

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green,"

"Favorite type of music?"

"Classic Rock,"

"Favorite Movie?'

"Avatar,"

This went on for about twenty minutes. They ended up sitting on the hood of Jason's car as they talked. The more she talked to him the more familiar he seemed until she was positive she had met him before. **_Maybe in another life_** She muses as he talks about the bar all the officers go to after shift called O'Ryans. He was in the middle of talking about the karoke night when all of a sudden a red sedan pulls into the lot. Jason jumps up and grabs Andy by the wrist.

"Come on An!" he exclaims "Time to make new friends!" he exclaims dragging her to the car. Suddenly the doors open and out come three people. Andy immediatly notices the man. He had blonde hair that was fashionably styled. His bright green eyes were framed by beautiful long eyelashes. He was very skinny but Andy could see muscles under his shirt. But what really caught her eyees was his interesting outfit, he was wearing neon green shorts with a hot pink top and at the moment he was arguing with the prettiest woman she had ever seen. The woman had dirty blonde hair with blue/green eyes and was at least 6'2. She was wearing plain jeans and a t-shirt but you could still see the super model curves underneath them. She was a freaking amazon.

"Your wrong!" Yells the dirty blonde woman

The blonde man glared at her and exclaims "I know my musicals and Channing Tantum would not be able reach the notes required to be in Jersey Boys," the blonde girl glared back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she mutters

Jason laughs "An, these are my infamous collegues. The one with the dirty blonde hair and horns is Jackie Black an-" before he could introduce the blonde man, the woman named Jackie cut in "And the one that thinks he's right just because he is gay is Connor Norberg," this set their argument off again.

Jason rolls his eyes and then gestures to a woman Andy hadn't noticed before. "This is Hazel Marks,"

Hazel gives Andy a shy smile and reaches out to shake Andy's hand "Hi," she says as Andy shakes her hand "I'm Hazel,"

She was small like she used to be a gymnast. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was so little Andy couldn't imagine her being a police officer let alone taking down a criminal. She reminded Andy of a pixie.

"Are you the one that is doing the transfer?" she asks kindly. She had a motherly voice that seemed to ease all of the nervousness Andy had about the day.

"Yeah," Andy responds "I'm the intruder," she says lamely trying to make a joke. Hazel laughed at it all the same. She made Andy feel warm and cozy like when she was a liittle kid and her parents marrige hadn't gone to hell yet. Andy knew right away that she wanted to be friends with this girl.

Jackie turned around and gave Andy a little glare "Something like that," she says. With that she turned away from the rest of the group and walks away.

As they watch her walk away they hear a voice behind them say "Someone had a big bowl of bitch flakes today,"

They all turned away to see an average looking latino man swagger towards them. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and Andy knew looking at him that he was a womanizer. When he reached them he gave Andy a flirtatious smile and winked her.

"Don't mind her babe. She is just mad because they sent Officer Kevin Moron, I mean Michaels, to your division and she thinks he hangs the moon. By the way I am Luis Valdez, but you can call me whatever you want," he says suggestively "And who might you be," Behind them she can see Jason, Hazel, and Connor rolling their eyes.

"I," she says "Am not desperate," This causes Jason, Hazel, and Connor to burst into laughter at seeing Luis's surprised reaction.

"I like her," says Connor.

All of a sudden Hazel glances at her watch "Crap! Guys we have to get to parade," Andy glances at her own watch. 6:25 it read. They only had five minutes to change and get to parade! Hazel quickly grabs Andy and breaks off into a run. The guys quickly follow them.

As they navigate the presinct Hazel suddenly says "Luis and Jackie aren't as bad as they seem. Jackie just misses Kevin. I don't really know why because he is a huge jerk and they both aren't really monogamous. And Luis trys to act like a tough guy player but he is really a big teddybear,"

Andy nods "I can see the player part but tough guy?"

This causes Hazel to laugh as she opens the door to the womans locker room. There was no one else there when they walked in. "Here," says Hazel as she points to an empty locker, "Right next to mine," Andy grins at her and puts her bag down next to her as she quickly changes into her work clothes. When they were both ready Hazel showed Andy where they had spare jackets.

"We are gonna be late," Andy says looking at her watch

Hazel shook her head "We have good excuses, I mean you are the new girl," she says jokingly

Andy laughs "Well what is your excuse?" she says

Hazel gives her a grin "_I_ am helping the new girl," she responds as she drags Andy to parade.

When they get to the door Andy pauses. Hazel notices her hesitation "What's wrong?" she says. Andy looks down at her "Just a little nervous," she mutters.

Hazel looks up at her "When I feel nervous I breathe. That's my motto actually 'Breathe until you find courage,'" she says

"Who said that?" Andy asks

"Anynomous," replies Hazel.

Andy takes a deep breathe and nods. Hazel smiles at her and opens the door. Andy braces herself for hostile stares and annoyed glances which visitors from 27 ususally get at 15, but she is met with welcoming smiles and curious glances. A middle-aged man in the front of the room gives her a warm smile before turning to his audiance "I would like to welcome Andy McNally from 15 to our awesome division, please give her a welcoming hand," With that the room errupted into a thunderous applause and Andy just stood there in shock. This was _so_ not like 15.

**Well what did you think? Did you like it? If so please review! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Comment which new charecter you liked best. I was a little nervous when I wrote this chapter because I had created a new group of friends for Andy but in the next chapter you will read a little from one of her old one's point of view. Also I know I made Connor out to be a stereo-typical gay guy but I always loved the thought of a guy friend that wouldn't hit on me and also has a good sense of fashion. I myself have to text my friend a pic to make sure everything matches if I wear anything other then jeans and a t-shirt. I really hope I did not offend anyone because I myself am pro-gay rights so I would feel really bad if I did. ****I am currently at 94 followers. Wow, that is a lot of people! I really want to thank all of you that followed, reviewed, favorited, or just read my story. You are all amazing and a special shoutout to all those that review regularly, your kindness inspires me! Next up a day of crime and justice! See ya real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the wait with this chapter but I was visiting my grandparents for the past few days and I didn't have time to write until today. I cannot believe I have over one hundred followerers! It's crazy. Thank you to all of that have followed. favorited, and reviewed my story! I am amazed at a lot of the people that followed me because you guys are amazing writers yourselves! bacio4hope, I am so glad that you like the new charecters! Sorry this chapter doesn't have a ton of new charecters/Andy interaction but the next one will! shanapaige, OMG THANKS! ejliason, here ya go! ariel133, Your awesome! Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner, Thanks! P.S Love the username! Kazza169, I am so glad you like the story! Bekaroo, Thanks thanks thanks for another awesome review! I am glad you like Connor and Hazel I like them too! I really like your motto! I think I might have Andy's search for a new motto be a reccuring theme in the fic. Will try to work that one in there. Jh126, I am really glad that you like all the new charecters! Luis won't be in this chapter but he will be in the next one along with all of the other 27 rookies! I like to think that Connor is so out there and open with his sexuality is because he is comfortable with it and because of that being the norm with him, his friends are so used to it. Therefore Jackie was able to talk about it with ease. Also the 15 rookies will be in this chapter and there will be some reasoning to their actions. Goggiebe, Don't worry they will feel like crap soon enough but at the moment Andy will be befriending all of the new charecters. There will be some Sam POV next chapter and he will be missing a certain doe-eyed rookie! linda p, thanks for the charecter feedback! Andy's life at 27 will be talked of more next chapter and a little this chapter. Hazel and Luis are pretty awesome! Miss Jackson Grayson-Barton, wow! I didn't even notice that PJO connection until you mentioned it! That is hilarious, maybe I should give Jason the power to fly! Lol probably not though... vampirelove41 In this chapter you will get some info on her friends asinineness. Tell me what you think! Hope I got everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I was a little nervous when writing this chapter so give me some feedback when you are done. I don't own Rookie Blue but if I did it would run all through out the year.. **

Chapter Five  
Two Worlds

**Dov's POV**

Dov walked into the 15 division with a skip in his step, a smile on his face, and a beautiful woman on his arm. _**This is the dream **_he thinks with a lazy smile on his face. Not only did he have a wonderful girlfriend but he was also up for a T.O position. Everything was perfect. As he kissed Chloe goodbye he wondered if this was what bliss felt like. He swaggered into the locker room to be greeted by the rest of the guys. He nodded at Oliver and Swarek and gave Chris and Nick high-fives.

His bliss was shattered at the mention of Andy. "Have you heard from her?" asked Chris worriedly.

Dov shakes his head "No man, have you?" he says frowning at the absence of one of his fellow rookies. Chris says nothing and shakes his head. Even though they both say nothing both know that the other is thinking about that night at the bar after Andy had left.

_After the door shuts behind Andy the whole bar goes quiet. Traci looks just about ready to get up and run after Andy apologizing, Gail didn't look that far off. As the rest of the bar starts whispering about what happened and starts giving the group weird looks the table stays silent. No one says a word. _

_"Hey guys," A voice says from behind the rookies they all turn around to see Marlo wearing an ashamed face. "I am so sorry for what happened just now. It was a total and complete accident and I am so sorry if I have caused any tension with you guys and Andy. I am hoping you guys will be able to forgive me." she gives them a pleaing look and almost immediately they all nod or say something to reassure her. _

_They all expected her to leave then but instead she sat down "Guys I have to tell you something," They all looked at her expectantly as she continued "When I was leaving the presinct Andy confronted me. She kept saying that Sam is her's and when I tried to calm her down she said that she could get everyone to hate me if she wanted to. She said that you guys are so gullible you would believe anything. I am so sorry to tell you this I think she has been playing you guys,"_

_Everyone at the table stared at her in shock. Each one was thinking about the moments Andy had been hostile or closed off in the past year. She had seemed secretive and whenever one of them had asked what was going on she had skillfully brushed them off and changed the topic. What Marlo said seemed to be true. So why were they having a hard time believing it was._

_"Why would she do that?" asked Gail being her loyal self as always._

_Marlo gives her a sad look "I can't say I know whats going on in Andy's head but after she left I noticed she dropped this," At that she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill jar. Inside were pills they all recognized from the time they thought they belonged to Chloe. "Those are the pills for bipolar people," mutters Dov._

_Everyone looks at Marlo "I am so sorry that you had to find out this way, but Andy isn't who she says she is," she says before she walks back to her SWAT friends._

Ever since that day no one has called Andy and she hasn't called any of them. The girls were the ones that said not to talk to her. All of the rookies were mad at her but the girls were the maddest. Chloe because Andy let them all believe she was bipolar and Gail and Traci because they were hurt she didn't tell them.

"Maybe we should just call her," says Chris as he and Dov walk into the hallway, "Just ask her to tell her side of the story. Maybe Marlo had it-" before he could finish talking Dov stopped walking and gave him a stern glare.

"We are not calling her, she has been lying to us the whole entire time we have known her. She has been risking not only her life but ours too whenever we go out on patrol with her. She used us Chris. We can't forgive her. Not now. Not ever,"

With that Dov walked away he still couldn't believe that Andy had lied to them. She was moody sometimes, but so is every girl that he had ever met. She seemed so normal, hell she had given him relationship advise before," **_Yeah but she almost ruined your relationship with Chloe_ **he reminds himself.

Before he can think more on the topic Gail rushes over to him and says "Come quick," she leads him to the middle of the parade room where Chloe is facing off with some guy. The guy was like 6'6 with huge muscles. He had straw colored hair and blue eyes.

"Come on babe, that was all in the past. I miss you," says the guy trying to cup Chloe's cheek.

"Kevin leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you!" she says trying to turn away.

Before she could get away from him he grabs her wrist so she can't leave. Dov surges forward and stands between Chloe and the blonde guy. "She said to leave her alone," he growls

He turns to Chloe "You good babe?" She nods and Glares at Kevin "Yeah, it's just this asshole won't leave me the hell alone,"

Dov turns back alone "Leave my girlfriend the hell alo-" that is all he gets out before Kevin slams his fist into Dov's jaw.

**Andy's POV**

Andy stood at the door stunned. Everyone was smiling at her and applauding her. At that moment she knew that all the horror stories about 27 weren't true. The man in the front of the room walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Caeden Thomas, I am the Sarge here at 27. You can call me Thomas. That is unless there is an authoritive figure then you can call me Sir. Or Your Highness. You know what call me Your Highness,"

Andy laughed at that, "I will keep that in mind Si- Thomas,"

He smile and gestured for her sit. She sat into an open seat next to Jason. He smiled at her before looking up at Thomas who stood in the front of the room. Thomas cleared his throat and started talking. Andy paid close attention to what he was saying. She wanted to do her best work and in order to do that she needed to pay attention during parade. She couldn't miss any important announcements like she did with the announcement about this program. Thomas talked a little about on-going investigations. Finally he talked about a series of thefts going on that took place mainly in antique stores.

After naming some suspects Thomas started naming off partners. Jason was with Connor, Luis was with Jackie, Hazel was with the Ds. Finally Thomas got to Andy.

"Andy you are with Jen," he says nodding towards a woman that looked to be in her forties. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She grinned at Andy before averting her attention back to Thomas.

"Last but not least folks I would like to congratulate Officer Samson and Detective Moriarty, as of last night they are engaged!" Everyone started cheering as a couple in the very back in the room stood up and announced that drinks at O'Ryans were on them.

With that Thomas dismissed them and Andy walked over to her new partner.

**So how did ya like it? Review, review, review! If there are any errors please tell me! I might not be able to write this weekend because I am going to my cousins Christening but I will try to update once more before I go. BTW I just watched a movie called Stick It and it stars Missy Peregym! It is a gymnastics movie and I thought it was good. It is on Youtube but you can't watch it on your phone just a computer. Last night's episode was soooo good and next weeks episode looks even better! Next up, A day of policing for Andy and Sam. Ciao, Adios, Aloha, bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait but I was at the beach all last week and I had a ton of parties during the weekend. Thanks to all those that have reviewed! Sadly because it is 4:00 where I am and I can barely see the screen I won't be mentioning anyone but I will try and PM all you. I hope you like this chapter because it was hard to write it. If Opposite Day existed I would own Rookie Blue... But it doesn't and I don't.**

Chapter Six:  
Policing

**Sam's POV**

Sam walked into the precinct with a fake smile. Marlo was walking next to him talking to Peck. Sam had no clue when they became friends but at the moment they were talking about something in hushed tones. Sam really had no care at all what they were talking about. He really didn't care what Marlo did. Frankly he thought Marlo was too uncomplicated, she was almost what some would say "the perfect girlfriend"

She never bothered him when he wanted to not be bothered. She never talked about her feelings and asked him to do stuff with her. He could disappear for a few days and she wouldn't ask where he had gone or what he had done. She never asked questions. When he met her he was so sure she would be a good replacement for McNally by being the exact opposite of McNally. He was wrong.

Andy cared. She got on his nerves and drove him crazy. She asked him to do yoga. She never let things go, she had to keep prying. She argued with him about everything whether it was a case or what to do for dinner. And he loved all of that about her. If she was the one walking next to him the smile would be real, he would pay attention to what she was saying. He would care.

He kissed Marlo goodbye before he walked into the locker room. Oliver, Chris, and Nick were already there when he walked in. He nodded at them before he walked over to where Oliver was standing.

"What's up brother?" asks Oliver as Sam starts putting on his uniform.

"Same old, same old." He replied.

** Oliver's POV**

Oliver didn't say anything else after that. Sammy was in a mood and the only other people who could get Sammy out of these funks were Noelle, Jerry, and Andy. Noelle was out today for a chemo therapy appointment (which hopefully will be her last). Jerry was in a better place and Andy was at 27. They all had different approaches (Andy's being the most effective, she bugged him about it till he finally opened up and let her talk him out of it.) but Oliver usually lets him mope around for a shift and then gives him a stern talking to in the locker room. Today was no different.

Before shift he stopped at Franks office and asked to be partnered with the D's. Frank agreed instantly knowing that Oliver only asked if Sam was in a mood.

Oliver thanked him and quickly walked to parade. As he walks into parade he is greeted by two things. The first was Dov on the ground with Chloe kneeling over him and the second was Sam cuffing another officer.

**Back to Sam's POV**

Sam glared at the Kevin guy as he told him his rights. His morning had been pretty sucky and arresting this tool had topped it all off. He walked in just in time to see the confrontaion start, with Kevin trying to talk to Chloe. He was just about to step in himself when Dov did. He was proud of the rookie. Dov had really grown a lot since Sam had met him. He used to be a boy who couldn't take anything seriously, but now standing there sticking up for his woman, Sam could see that he had finally grown up.

Things after the punch were pretty hectic. Chloe, Traci, Gail, and Chris all rushed to Dov's aid as Sam tackled Kevin to the ground.

"What the Hell are you doing man?" yells Kevin as Sam cuffs him.

"Kevin Michaels," Sam says looking at the guys name tag "You are under arrest for assault of a police officer. Anything you do or say can be used against you in a court of law,'

Sam told him the rest of his rights and handed him off to Oliver who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He walks over to where Dov is lying and checks him over. Dov gives him a foggy look.

"Dov," Sam says "How you feeling?" When Dov gives him a fuzzy look he trys again "Epstein, how many fingers am I holding up," he asks holding up seven fingers. Dov stares at him for at least ten seconds before responding,

"Tuesday,"

Sam looks over at Gail who was holding a phone "Peck, call an ambulance,"

**Andy's POV**

As Andy reached Jen she gave her a small smile.

"Hi I am Andy McNally"

Jen smiles at her and shakes her hand "Jen, Jen Ruby,"

Andy liked Jen. As they drove together she gave Andy the low down on how 27 worked. In some ways it was very similar to 15, but it was also very different. 27 had weekly training nights that were open to everyone. Every month they had competition nights where the officers would compete in different events for prizes. Taking Cantonese was "Strongly recommended", because many of the residents in their side of the city spoke it. Also physical fitness was very big at 27 and Jen recommended Andy take karate, or Tai Quan Do.

The morning was very quiet, all there had been was a couple of noise complaints and a speeder. They were stopped infront of a Cafe when they got a call.

"There has been a tip that there is a possible gang fight starting up around 32nd street, anyone want to check it out?"

Andy looked over at Jen and gave her a pleading look, Jen nodded.

Andy gave her a big grin "Dispatch, 2708 responding,"

She and Jen quickly drove over to where the reported fight was breaking out. They quickly got out of the cruiser and started walking around the street.

BANG! Andy whipped around and started running over to where the noise had came from. She silently peaked over the corner to see a large group of people looking to be varying ages and ethnicities. They were standing infront of a much smaller group of kids looking to be in high school. The bang had come from one of the high school kid's backpack being thrown against a metal dumpster.

"You think you better than us punk?" yelled a man in about his twenties standing at the front of the larger group.

"Leave us alone Tad," says the boy standing in the front of the group of kids. He had light brown hair sticking up in all directions. He was tall but as skinny as a rake. As he moved to stand infront of the group Andy noticed he had a black eye. "Tad we don't want any trouble just leave us alone,"

Tad gave him an aggressive glare, "Fuck you man! You think you can walk around all high and mighty Mr. Bigshot I Go To A Fancy School. Being some private school prick doesn't make you better than the rest of us," The last part of the statement was met by a course of agreement from his buddies.

"Tad please leave us alone we aren't bothering anyone, please just let us leave," says the boy.

His pleas only made Tad madder. Andy watched and quietly radioed Jen to come over to where she was standing. "Don't go in without backup," she says.

As Tad continued with his angry rant Andy pulls out her gun preparing for the worst. She watches as Tad moves closer and closer to the boy. She expected him to punch the kid or push him but what he did was much worse. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at someone behind the boy. She craned her neck to see and to her horror it was a girl no older than ten. Before she had time to react Tad grabs the girl and points his gun at the back of her head.

"No!" Jack screams as Tad drags the little girl, now crying, over to his group.

Andy quickly radios dispatch to send back-up. As soon as she is sure they are coming she steps out into the open and screams "Freeze!"

As the whole group turns to her Andy suddenly realiases that she was being very stupid. She was outnumbered and putting her life in danger, but looking into the terrified little girls eyes she didn't regret a thing. She silently counts the guys in Tad's group, there were about six of them. There were about three kids in the other group of kids but she really only expected to get the one boy's help if it came to it.

Tad sneers at and points the gun at her, "Or what? You gonna shoot me?" he says bringing the girl closer to him as shield.

"Just let her go Tad, It doesn't have to be like this," He just rolls his eyes at her

"Why would I let her go?" he asks

Andy sighs, this was bad "How about this," she says "You give the girl to him," she says gesturing to the boy, "And take me instead," Tad thinks about her offer for a minute.

"Fine," he says She quickly drops her gun to the floor and kicks it to the corner. She walks over to him arms raised and as soon as she is in arms reach he pushes the little girl to her brother and reaches for her, gun in hand. Suddenly gunshots fill the air.

**Did ya like it? If so pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse review! Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I will update soon. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the lack of the 27 rookies. I just couldn't fit them in this chapter. They will be in the next one though, pinky swear! Live long and prosper!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy! Sorry for the wait but the past few days have been busy because my brother Jake left for college with the 'rents and I was with my grandma for the weekend. She had us busy all weekend and I didn't have time to write. This chapter was hard to write so bear with me. Miss JacksonGrayson-Barton, sorry for the cliffy but heres a new chapter. VampireGleek77 Thanks so much. That review made me smile. LoisLane2012 OMG OMG OMG here ya go. Bekaroo Thanks thanks thanks for the awesome review. Mcswarek01 Love you! Review soon! Linda p this chapter is even more dramatical. Hope you like it! Goggiebe have no fear. By the end of the story her friends will be scrambling for deservence. Sorry for the wait. CM-x-SN-x-HP-x-roxmysox,Thanks! Your username is really long! MisterBlueButterfly sorry about the Rookies but don't worry they will find the error in the ways before the story ends. fixitup613 thank you! Even more POVs to come. vampirelove41, lol your review made me laugh. I have most certainly learned my lesson on writing late at night. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This chapter is a little short but I will try and update sooner. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you don't. Don't own Rookie Blue but if I did everything would be so different. Btw just found out a major spoiler. If anyone wants to know PM me. **

Chapter 7  
Injuries

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe paced around the waiting room anxiously. After Kevin had punched Dov he had seemed a bit funny. But soon after they had found that Dov was completely discombobulated. He couldn't answer the simplest questions like what day it was and how old he is.

When the ambulance had come she had fought to get in with him but the people wouldn't let her. Chris held her back and kept saying it was probably just a concussion and that he would be fine. In the back of her head she knew that Dov would be fine, but maybe she had watched too many episodes of Grey's Anatomy because she kept thinking that what if he had brain damage or some weird thing in his brain that popped when he got hit and is gonna kill him.

"Are you Chloe?" says a voice from behind her. She turns around to see the owner of the voice, a small doctor in about her sixties, standing behind her.

Chloe nods. "I am,"

The doctor smiles at her before she starts talking "Dov has a minor concussion and a broken nose. We have fixed his nose and the swelling should go down in about a week. However because of his concussion we recommend he doesn't work for at least two weeks and stay on desk duty for another ten days,"

Chloe nods relieved "So can I see him?" she asks nervously

The doctor nods and leads her to Dov's room. He was sleeping in his bed when they walked in. "We gave him some pain medicine so he will be sleeping for a bit and when he wakes up he will be drowsy,"

Chloe thanks her and waits till she leaves to start calling everyone. By the time he wakes up the whole division will be there.

**Jen's POV **

Jen stood by the car waiting for back up. The first ones to get there were Connor and Jason. They were just getting out of the squad car when Andy reports that a little girl was taken at gunpoint. She quickly leads the other officers to where Andy was reportedly standing. They got there just in time to see Andy tell the guy to take her instead. Jason looks ready to leap forward but a look from Jen told him to wait until the right moment. They watched as Andy pointed her gun at Tad. She could see the officers from where she standing. At least that is what Jen thought.

Andy slowly lifts six fingers on her gun and jerks her head slightly forward. "Six guys," whispers Jen to Jason and Connor.

They watch as Andy walks to Tad. They know what to do. Andy was doing a strategy they had all learned in the academy. As soon as Tad got rid of the kid Andy was supposed to disarm Tad while the rest of them come out and got the situation under control. That was what was supposed to happen. When Tad pushed away the girl what no one else saw was the girls brother pull out a gun.

When the shot went off she stepped into the open. Connor and Jason follow her lead. Infront of them they see that Tad was on the ground most likely unconscious or worse. Andy stands above him in shock, staring at the boy with the gun.

"Shots fired at-" before she could finish two more shots were fired. Andy and the boy both fall to the ground simaltaneously.

That is when Jason runs forward and screams "Freeze!" Jen and Connor quickly run after him guns raised.

"Shots fired, officer down, I repeat officer down!" Jen quickly says into her radio before running to Andy. There was blood surronding her and Jen couldn't tell who's it was. Andy lyed there cradling her leg, teeth clenched in pain.

"I'm fine," she gasps out "Just a flesh wound, help the boy," Jen nods and turns toward the kid. One of his friends is trying to stop the bleeding while the other is holding back his screaming sister. The kid was shot in the chest. She quickly instructs the friend on how to stop the bleeding before turning to where Connor and Jason have the Tad guy's friends. They had finished searching them and where now in the process of putting each of them in handcuffs. She see's a gun lying further away from one of the kids who was already cuffed to a fence behind the rest of the group. In the distance she could hear sirens. She gave a sigh of relief and turned toward Andy.

"Backup is on its w-" her words died in her mouth as she turned to find Andy being so not fine. She was lying on the ground breathing heavily growing paler by the minute. She quickly goes over to Andy and starts putting pressure on the wound "Come on McNally, stay with me,"

**Andy's POV**

Andy looks up at the face infront of her. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't tell who it was. A voice from far away is saying something to her "Stay with me," she furrowed her brow in confusion **_Where am I going? _**she thinks. The voice grows further and further away. Soon enough it's gone and all she sees is darkness.

**Sam's POV**

Sam stood in Dov's room smiling as he watched the rest of the division fawn over their injured friend. Getting hurt on the job was one thing but when another officer punches you for defending your girlfriend you are suddenly a hero. Well you're still a hero when you're hurt on the job but in a different way. Anyways, Dov was certainly getting the hero treatment. Almost the whole division had come to see him, bearing gifts of flowers and choclalates and Dov was loving it.

After everyone else left the only people still there were the rest of the rookies, Noelle, Frank, Oliver, and him. At the moment everyone was watching Dov as he attempted to eat soup. He couldn't move his jaw so he kind of had to lean back and swallow it as Chloe poured a spoonful at a time in his mouth. It was a sight to behold, Dov sopping wet and choking yet again on the soup while Chloe made noises like someone days whilst feeding a baby. They were all laughing at him cheerily. They were there for about an hour until they were kicked out by a nurse who told them visiting hours were over.

They all walked out together. Everyone was laughing as Oliver told them the story of how Kevin freaked out for being arrested. All was good until they walked into the hallway.

A group of officers stood in the waiting room anxiously. They looked to be about the same age as the rookies except for a couple of middle-aged officers who were standing further away talking in hushed tones.

Suddenly a tall guy with black hair looks up and grins. He looks past where Sam was standing with everyone else and yells "An!"

**Omg 27 meets 15. Things are about to get spicy. Sorry for any errors or just general badness in this chapter. If you see any major errors just tell me. So just so you guys know when school starts for me (Next Wendsday) I won't be able to write as much. But I will try to get a few more updates to y'all before then. Please review. It's good for your health (Not really). Au revoir my little biscuits! (Lol got that from a Harry Potter puppet pals episode)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. These first few weeks of school have been so overwhelming. Just yesterday I had to write two essays basically from scratch. I know a lot of you have way more work to do but it still is hard for me. I really miss summertime and not just because thats when Rookie Blue airs. Well sorry for this short note but in ten munutes I have to go to field hockey. Thanks to anyone who's reviewed and followed this story. I don't own Rookie blue but if I the cliffhanger wouldn't of been Sam coding. **

Chapter Eight  
Collision

**Andy's POV**

Andy stood by the Nurses' Station tapping her good foot. She glared down at her crutches and let out a sigh. _Great! _She thought _Now I have to ride the stupid desk for two weeks. _The doctor had told her that the bullet hadn't hit anything important and she could go back to work in a week but until her wound healed she had to stay on crutches so that the stitches don't break. She couldn't drive, she could barely walk, and her apartment building didn't have an elevator.

"An!" shouts a voice suddenly. She turns to see Jason barreling over to her, a big smile on his face.

Once he gets to her he envelops her in a huge hug, only stopping only when he hears her hiss in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asks worriedly

She didn't have time to answer as the rest of the 27 rookies came over to her. Hazel kept asking her if she was all right. Luis kept asking what getting shot felt like. Connor kept saying how he would help her find a look that made the crutches look cute. And Jackie, well Jackie didn't really say anything but her being there was enough. As Andy struggled to answer all of the questions she was being hammered with she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around to see Jen standing behind her with her arms crossed,"

"Jen" Andy starts before the older woman puts up her hand stopping her.

"Listen Andy, what you did today was stupid and dangerous. You risked your life and almost lost it," As she says this Andy looks down at the ground ashamed.

"But," says Jen making her look up "You probably saved the lives of all of those kids and I would have done the same exact thing. Though it was stupid it was also extremely brave and ultimately the right the call," With that she reached over and pulled Andy in for a hug.

**Sam's POV**

Sam watched bewildered as the man rushes past them grinning. They all turned their heads to where the guy was going. By the Nurses' Station stood a woman stomping heer foot impatiently. Sam couldn't see her face but right away, by the way she stood he knew who it was. He watched as the man basically tackled her into a hug and something stirred inside him. The last time he felt it was watching her with Nick. It was jealousy.

Behind him the rookies gaped at the sight before them. _Why is she in the hospital? _he thought confused. That's when he heard one of the people in the crowd ask what it felt like to get shot.

Sam'a heart almost stopped right then. Andy had gotten shot? How could of he not heard of this? He was sure that Traci was an emergency contact of Andy's. Why wasn't she called. He turns to her.

"Did anyone call you?" He asks her

Traci looks down at the ground. "I got some calls from her about an hour ago," she says "I thought she was just. You know... Trying to apologize and I didn't want to talk."

Sam stares at her dumbfounded. What had McNally done that was so bad? He was just about to ask before he hears a muffled sound coming from where Andy was standing. He turns to see her sobbing and hugging some woman.

**Andy's POV**

When Jen pulled her in for a hug that was it. All the emotions that have been bottling up these past few days just exploded. The moment Jen pulled her in for a hug she lost it. She had just gotten shot! She was at this new and unfamiliar place and she got shot and she barely knew these people. At the moment she felt like a kid hugging her mom after she got a booboo.

Poor unprepared Jen had no idea what to do. She awkwardly patted Andy on the back and whispered softly "There there,"

Seeing this Jason takes Andy from a bewildered Jen and wraps his arms around her. He leads her over to some chairs and he sits her down while she cries.

The crying goes away fast. Soon she is just sitting in the chair with red eyes and wet cheeks. Only then does she notice her surrondings. Jason and Hazel are sitting on either side of her. Luis, Jackie, Connor, Jen, and Thomas were standing infront of her. Blocking everyones view of what was going on.

Suddenly, even though she had only known most of them for less then a day she felt very close to all of them.

"I'm sorry," she says "I was so unprofessional I-" before she could stop Thomas holds up his hand.

"Andy, you have just been shot, you barely know any of us, and frankly its amazing you haven't just completely shut down yet,"

Andy gapes at him. How could this man who she had barely known for a day, possibly know what she was feeling. Well crying had kind of made it obvious but still.

"Well I have to go," says Jackie awkwardly "Gotta go meet someone. See ya"

With that she turns away and walks, no, what Jackie did wasn't walking, she freaking glided away like some supermodel and Andy couldn't help but feel a litle jealous of how badass she was. She didn't take crap from anyone and suddenly Andy decides she was going to be more like Jackie.

"Andy!" says Jason very loudly. Andy turns around to see Jason staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" she says confused

"I was just saying that Connor was going to drive you to your house and I am going to pick you up tomorrow," he says

"Oh you guys don't have to do that," She says flustered. "I can just call a cab or take the bus,"

They all give give her looks as if she was crazy "Andy," says Connor "You will let me drive you home. Why? Well because you are on crutches and I am guessing you can't walk, so I am going to give you a ride home. No arguments" Before she could say anything else she hears someone clearingthe throat behind her.

She turns to see Sam standing behind her arms crossed and glaring. "Hi Andy, why don't you introduce us to your new friends,"

**Sam's POV**

Sam wasn't quite sure what made him go over there. Maybe it was the pang in his heart as he watched her start crying. Maybe it was the anger of seeing her not need him. It was probably hearing Marlo whisper loudly "Nice to see Andy's boyfriend supporting her,"

Well whatever it was he was standing there staring at her expectantly. She had a startled look in her eye and he almost felt bad, but then when he saw her grasp the guy sitting next to her's hand he didn't care. He could feel the rest of his friends stop closely behind him.

Andy looked a little sick. Was it just him or was she turning even paler? He expected her to mumble something and leave. He knew that he was doing a jerky thing by doing something like this to her when she was vunerable, but he didn't care. He was angry. How could she have moved on when just a few months ago she was crying and saying she loved him. It was like _they_ never happened. He knew that he was being selfish and frankly he was too mad to care. So he waited for her to respond.

**Andy's POV**

Andy gaped at the sight before her. All her new friends stared at her old ones. Maybe she was still a little faint but she could've sworn that Jen, Connor, Luis, and Thomas moved closer to her, as if shielding her. At that moment she really wanted to run and hide. She almost did but then she remembered what she had told herself. _Be more like Jackie. _

Andy stood up abruptly. She grinned at Sam and said "Well Sam, this is Jason, Hazel, Luis, Connor, Jen, and His Highness Sir Caeden Thomas,"

She glanced at Thomas who was holding back a laugh at what she had just called him. Folllowing her lead the rest of the 27 people got up and stood next to her. She smiled at her old friends. They looked at her startled, she could tell they didn't expect that.

"Sorry, but we have to go," She says in an indifferent voice.

With that she walked or well crutched away.

**Well there you go, hope you liked it. Next chapter will probably be short but don't worry the ones after will be longer. Please review! Sorry for mistakes I am in a rush. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry. This chapter was supposed to come out way earlier than it did. I have been really busy these past few weeks with school, sports, and my family. I was going to write last week but I had to attend a funeral and then go to the ER to see if my foot was broken (It wasn't). Cross Country ends on Tuesday and Field Hockey ends on the 9th so my schedule will be significantly cleared up. All I have in the winter is Ski Team which is only weekends and thursday nights so I should be all good for a while. Sorry for no honorable mentions this chapter. I have my inbox set to delete messages after there is too many and I guess most of them got deleted. I feel really bad, but I promise I will do it next chapter to all that review. So without further a do, here is what you have been waiting for. If I owned Rookie Blue It'd never stop.**

Chapter Nine  
Apartments and Apart Friends

**Andy's POV**

The minute Andy got out of the hospital she felt both physically and emotionally drained. All she relly wanted to was curl up in her bed and sleep for two days. She turned her head to Jason who was on her left side.

"Can one of you guys drive me home?" she asks timidly.

Jason opens his mouth to respond but before he can do so Connor does it for him,

"Andy, I can totally drive you home! It will give us a chance to get to know eachother,"

Andy gives Jason a glance, he shrugs nonchalantly so she give Connor a nod.

"Sure,"

**Traci's POV**

Traci was having a bad week. First she found out her bestfriend was bipolar. Then her stupid baby daddy called and told her he was moving to Vancouver. And _she_ had to tell Leo. Next Steve broke the news to her that he was going undercover for six months in two days. Andy getting shot was just the icing on her super crappy and depressing cake.

She knew it was unreasonable but she was really mad at Andy for getting shot. Well not the getting shot part so to speak, but the whole not telling anyone and then blowing them off. Sam probably could of been a bit nicer when he went up to her but still, Andy could've at least talked to them, and explain what happened.

These thoughts were all shooting through her head head at she sat in a booth at The Penny with Chris, Gail, Nick, and Chloe.

"What do you think happened?" says Chris for the hundreth time.

Traci shook her head "I'm not quite sure. I asked Frank but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said it was none of my concern,"

Gail rolled her eyes "She probably just tripped over her giant ego and accidently shot herself"

Traci glared at the rest of the rookies as they started laughing lightly.

"Guys it's not funny. Andy used to be our friend. She still is our friend and she just got freaking shot. Who cares if she didn't tell us she was bipolar?"

"Trac, I get that you feel like you need to defend her, but didn't you see her today? She is so obviouly over us. She has replaced us with a whole new group of friends. She obviously never cared about any of us," Gail says angrily, "She totally blew us off at the hospital. And didn't you see how all over the place she was. How over the place she always is. She even let Dov think that Chloe was bipolar too. I mean who does that?"

Traci didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't want to believe that Andy was bipolar, but she was a detective and detectives have to follow the evidence, and all the evidence pointed towards Andy being bipolar. So Traci did the only thing she could do, she gave what seemed like her millionth fustrated sigh and took a big sip of her beer.

**Andy's POV**

Andy strummed her fingers nervously. Besides Jason and Jen she had never been alone with anyone from 27 and she was nervous. The beginning of her car ride with Connor was filled with a horrid awkward silence.

"During every awkward silence a gay baby is born,"

Andy stared at Connor in disbelief,

"Excuse me?" she says still gaping at him.

"My niece told me that one, and not that I wouldn't love to have one more gay person in the world but why don't you tell me about yourself. Do you have any hobbies? Do you like to collect stamps,"

Surprisingly a laugh escaped Andy's lips, the first one in a while.

"Do I like to collect stamps?" she says in a teasing voice

Connor shrugged "It's a valid question!" he says in a defensive tone.

Andy gave one more laugh before responding, "I don't collect stamps, but I do enjoy yoga,"

Connor grinned at her, "I myself enjoy yoga to, we should go together sometimes,"

Andy raised her eyebrows mockingly "Are you hitting on me Connor?" she asks jokingly.

Connor gives her a nod, "Oh you figured out my master plan, McNally, I am pretending to be gay while secretly making you fall in love with me through conversations about stamps and yoga,'

Just like that the awkward silence was gone. They just hit it off. Andy told Connor all about her childhood, her dad, and her many adventures at 15. Connor in turn, told her about his life as well. Andy had just finished telling him about the time Dov and Chris got locked out of their car by a masked vigilante, when Connor suddenly said.

"What happened with you and your friends?"

Andy looked sadly at the ground, "It's complicated,"

Connor gave her a kind look, "Well I just took a wrong turn so, we got time"

With that Andy told him all about everything that happened in the past few years. She told him about how she tackled Sam on her first day, about her realtionshop with Luke, how she and Sam hooked up while he was undercover, about her realtionship with Sam, how Sam broke up with her after Jerry died, how he told her he loved her while she was holding a bomb. She then told him about being undercover with Nick, how they became such good friends, and how Sam looked at her when he found them. After that she told him about finding out about Marlo and Sam, how she and Nick got together for a while, she almost started tearing up a bit when she told him how Sam got shot.

Connor listened carefully, never saying a word as Andy talked to him. When they finally got to her apartment building he stopped the car while she kept going. She told him about her and Sams' conversation at the hospital, and how Marlo poured the jug of beer on her, and how no one believed her. When she was done she looked up at him,

"Do you think I did the right thing"

Connor paused before saying "Andy, I think you did the right thing but I can't let you leave,"

Andy looked at him confused "But you just said that I did the right thing!"

Connor nodded "Yeah, about doing the program. I mean, I can't let you leave the car. This neighborhood is so bad, I'm pretty sure there have been homicides in almost every apartment in this building. I can't, as your friend, let you live here,"

Andy gave him an exasperated sigh, "Well where am I supposed to live Connor? What do you suggest?"

Connor thought for a minute before saying, "Live with me,"

"Are you crazy I can't live with you! I barely know you, you barely know me. For all you know I could be some person who steals all your credit card info or eats all your food!" Andy exclaims

Connor laughed, "Come on Andy! It will be fun! We could share outfits and have movie nights."

Andy grinned ever so slightly. He did make a very convincing offer..

"I don't know," she murmers

"Come on McNally! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Andy pauses before she finally says "Okay,"

Connor grins before exclaiming,

"Yes!"

**How was it? Review, review, review! Did you like it? Well I hope you did! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and followed my story. I love you all! Not in a creepy way though! I will try to post more soon. The next chapter will be mostly Andy's POV. Hasta Luego!**


End file.
